Animals on the Court
by lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Kiyoshi starts life at Seigaku, but how does this animal on the court stand up to an acrobat?EijiOc
1. Bio info

Siren: Nya! I know this wont end well I and I will get hate mail out the wazoo, but I must write this! It has been sitting in my head all day, so for right now all I am going to give you is my character's bio info and a summery...and then I will gauge where to go from there by the feed back, I have yet to have negative feedback except for that one person who mysterious disappeared...anyway, this is Prince of Tennis, slight yaoi, with my own character and Eiji Kikumaru, but it starts off Eiji with Oishi

Siren: oh man so many bishi's to choose from to do the disclaimer...well since this is Eiji, we will start with him...

Eiji: Nya! She doesn't own us! And good thing to..._shivers in fear_

Siren: that's right I am almost as scary as Inui's drinks...

Siren: anyway, here is my wonderful character!

Name: Kiyoshi Natu

Gender: Female, but looks male

Age: 15

Physical description: Long black hair, past shoulder blades. Green eyes, but is blind in her left eye. Has six piercing, three in her left ear, two on her right and one lip ring. Has a tribal band tattoo around her top right shoulder. Stands at about 5 foot 5 inches and weighs 100 pounds. Has a fairly flat chest so is often mistaken for a boy.

Personality: A very dark individual but a great tennis player. She plays singles with her Lone Wolf and Wild Tiger moves. Has to carry many spar racquets because when she uses these moves the stringing in the racquet break. The last school she was at had placed her in the tennis club to help vent anger after a fight she had gotten in because someone mistaken her for a boy. She is very insecure about her body and wears baggy clothes to feel better about her body.

Siren: well that is Kiyoshi...I hope I can pull this off...

Summary/ preview: 

Kiyoshi walked out of the new house her brother and she lived in. Because of relocation in job with her brother's work she was forced to move with him, since he is her only family. Kiyoshi walked towards her new school in the boys' uniform the school had sent to her new home.

-

"Nya...Inui...tell me about the new student coming...I know you know something..." Eiji complained to the Data collector.

"Actually all I know is they the new student plays tennis and was on the old tennis team at the school. I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl, just that the name is Natu, Kiyoshi." Inui said as the Acrobat slumped in his seat learning about the same information he already knew.

"Someone is coming..." Inui said looking out the window from the changing room, house.

Eiji quickly stood and went to the window to look out and see who it was. All Eiji was that he had never seen this person before in his life. 'Maybe it was the new student!' Eiji thought happily and changed back into his school uniform to run out and meet the new student.

Siren: ok that was it...tell me if you want more or not and I will most likely post more... I am sooo out of here now...


	2. Boys or Girls?

Siren: I didn't really get a response but then I realized that is was stupid to make u decide on something when I barely gave you a taste. Well, here is the first official chapter of Animals on the Courts. Here for the disclaimer is...Kiadoh!

Kiadoh: _hisses_ she doesn't own any of us...

Siren: O.O um...ok...thanks Viper...

Kiyoshi walked out of the new house her brother and she lived in. Because of relocation in job with her brother's work she was forced to move with him, since he is her only family. Kiyoshi walked towards her new school in the boys' uniform the school had sent to her new home.

---------------------------------------------------

"Nya...Inui...tell me about the new student coming...I know you know something..." Eiji complained to the Data Collector.

"Actually all I know is they the new student plays tennis and was on the old tennis team at the school. I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl, just that the name is Natu, Kiyoshi." Inui said as the Acrobat slumped in his seat learning about the same information he already knew.

"Someone is coming..." Inui said looking out the window from the changing room, house.

Eiji quickly stood and went to the window to look out and see who it was. All Eiji knew was that he had never seen this person before in his life. 'Maybe it's the new student!' Eiji thought happily and changed back into his school uniform to run out and meet the new student.

"Oi! New kid!! Hey!!" Eiji yelled running up to the new kid who looked very startled that someone was running to them.

"I am Eiji Kikumaru, you must be Kiyoshi Natu!" the red head said excitingly.

(Kiyoshi's point of view)

A red headed boy had run up to me and started yelling introduction. His name is Eiji Kikumaru.

"You must have heard of me! I'm the acrobatic player from the Golden Pair." He said pointing to himself.

"No I haven't." I told him calmly.

"Nya!!" he yelled in disbelief.

This guy is some kind of loony. I don't even know what he is talking about.

"Well do you at least know about the big tennis club here?" Eiji said a little more calmly.

"Yea, that's why I choose this school when I moved." I told him pulling my bag on my shoulder again when it began to slip off then continued, "I played singles at my old school and sometimes doubles."

"Oh! So cool! That is where the Golden Pair is! Doubles!" he yelled.

"Oh so you play tennis?" I asked as we started to move towards the building.

I can not seem to get rid of this guy. He is driving me mad, but at least he hasn't mistaken me for a boy yet.

"Yeah..." and then he rambled on about him and Oishi being the Golden Pair and how great they were.

Finally we made it to the office and Eiji paused in his story telling while I went to talk to the secretary to get my schedule.

"Let me see you're schedule!!" Eiji yelled pulling the sheet from my hand and then he grinned like a mad man.

"You have the same schedule as me!" he exclaimed.

I hung my head a little but then looked back up and offered a fake smile.

"Come on, I will take you to our first class..." he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him.

He dragged me all the way to the other side of the school before stopping and pulling the door to a room open.

"Kikumaru-san! Where were you?!" yelled the teacher.

"I was escorting the new student." He said walking in and sitting down.

"Ah...so Miss Natu is here..." he said looking out the door way.

"Miss?! But I thought he was a boy!" Eiji yelled standing up.

"What?!" I yelled bolting into the room and lifting Eiji by the collar.

"I'm sorry! Please put me down!" he begged.

"Miss Natu!" I heard the teacher yell and I glared daggers at Eiji before I dropped him and sat in the back of the class where the teacher had assigned me to sit.

The rest of the day went by uneventful except that right after that period Eiji seemed to have forgotten about the incident because he treated me the same as earlier, talked to me and everything. At lunch he led me to the roof to meet the rest of the team that he ate lunch with.

"Hello, I'm Oishi, the Vice Captain of the tennis club. I am sorry Eiji must have been driving you nuts so far today." A boy taller than Eiji by maybe a few inches said rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he shook my hand.

"Oi! Oishi can I talk to you in private real quick!!" Eiji said coming up to us.

"Sure Eiji" Oishi said walking away with the hyper red head.

The rest introduced them selves, there was Momo, Ryoma Echizen, Taka, and Inui. Inui immediately came to sit beside me and started asking me some basic information questions like when my birthday is and such.

"Don't mind him, he is just gathering info for when you have to play tennis against him." Momo said between bites of his sandwich.

"Um...ok..." I said sitting there silently.

I hadn't grabbed my lunch this morning mainly because I didn't get up in time to make one.

"What?!" Oishi could be heard from where ever Eiji had taken him.

"Wow, Eiji must have said something really shocking for Oishi to yell like that." Ryoma said.

'Probably telling him that I am a girl.' I thought absently. Soon lunch ended and Oishi and Eiji returned and grabbed their lunches before going to the next class and the rest of the day passed without a hitch. Finally tennis practice came and I was pumped to practice.

"Wait, should I go to the boys tennis or the girls?" I said after I had changed.

So I walked around the courts, my racket twirling around my wrists absently. Finally I heard some one yell.

"Hey you! Why aren't you doing laps with the rest of the team?" said some one with dirty blonde hair that was almost brown and glasses on. It seemed like he had a stick shoved up somewhere very uncomfortable.

"Um... I think I need to explain." I said and walked over to him and explained that I was a girl but at my old school I was in the boys half of the tennis team and I didn't know which side the tennis team wanted me on.

"...Momo! Come here!" yelled this guy, who I still didn't know.

"Yes Captain?" Momo asked not even giving me a glance.

"I want you to play a match against her." Apparently the captain said.

"Um, ok." He said and he walked to a court and I followed silently.

"Um... I left my bag back at the changing rooms can I go get it?" I said before the match started.

"You don't need it, all it has is spare rackets right?" Momo asked.

"Exactly why I need it. My style breaks my rackets all the time." I said running towards the girls' changing room.

I returned a moment later with my bag on my shoulder and I tossed it gently on the bench on my side.

Then we started. Momo served first and I gave him the first game before I actually started to get serious.

By now the tennis team had finished running and was watching our match.

"Wow, Momo is practically chasing the ball; Kiyoshi hasn't moved more then ten steps." Said one of the first years.

"I hope you're ready Momo, Lone Wolf Barrage" I said and my body crouched over and the ball made contact with my racket and to the others it seemed like there were nine of me straight across the base line and in unison we swung back and the force of it, once again ruined my racket.

The ball bounced right past him and he was standing like he was still waiting for the ball.

"Fifteen, love" said the ref.

"Wait, What?" Momo yelled looking around disoriented.

"I scored, and my racket broke." I said walking over to my bag to switch to another racket.

"That's enough, Kiyoshi, I want you to stay on the boys' side of the tennis team and I will think over whether or not to make you a regular." Said the Captain.

"Ok...so what do you want us to do the rest of practice?" I asked.

"What rest of practice? That game and point took the whole practice!" Eiji said amazed.

"It did? Oh, sorry..." lowering my head.

"Hey don't worry about it. I got to play against you and that in and of it self was amazing. You are almost as good as the first time I played Echizen, maybe even better!" Momo exclaimed.


	3. Note, Sorry!

Siren: Hm...a thousand things I could say, and none of them would make what I am about to say any easier, I really, really, really, (goes on for about another hour) really, messed this up. When I started writing this, I didn't really know the 'school' life of the regulars, like the fact that Eiji and Fuji have the same classes. So I am going to tear this down!

Eiji: (cries) Nya! You can't do that Siren you have a whole...two...fans...Hm...Well I like it! Don't stop!

Siren: Don't worry Eiji, I will continue, but I am tearing down and fixing, then reposting it, I probably will only make changes and repost the same chapter, just adding Fuji...

Fuji: Hm...(Smiles sadistically)

Siren: O.O um... I think I am going to sleep with a gun next to my pillow next to me the next couple of months...maybe years...O.O I sorry Fuji! I didn't know! Don't hurt me!

Fuji: I wont, but you owe me a another Cactus! And a new camera...

Siren: Deal! So anyway, back to what I was saying, I am not taking this story away from you forever just for maybe a week to fix it up then it will be back up, with Fuji...and correct facts! So love me, hate me I don't much care! This story is getting fixed then reposted...I might even change Kiyoshi's tennis style I haven't decided yet .


End file.
